


Meeting in Moonlight

by Mariyekos



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Marianne is still in GD, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariyekos/pseuds/Mariyekos
Summary: Looking for a quiet place to hide away one night while he has a headache, Dimitri sneaks into the Cathedral after hours when it should be empty and accordingly silent. But when he reaches the side door he finds it already open, whispers of the Cathedral's only resident drifting toward him. Inside is Marianne. They have a short talk.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Marianne von Edmund
Kudos: 23





	Meeting in Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was thinking of posting this for DimiMari week so I've been saving it for about a month in anticipation of that, but I realized it's not really romantic and more of a platonic little encounter. It was going to be a little longer at first, but I'm fine with it like this. I hope you enjoy.

A weak breeze and faint moonlight were the only things accompanying Dimitri on his walk from the library to the Cathedral on yet another sleepless night, as he looked to clear his head. Pleasant all things considered, the cold reminding him of home and frankly a relief after the heavy heat of that afternoon that had seeped through his sleeves until he longed to remove them, and would have were it not for the scars and burns that lay underneath. The light of the quarter-moon was also a pleasant change. He'd sat in the same place in the library for so long that he wouldn’t be surprised if he'd permanently burned a hole in his vision in the spot his nearest candle had sat. The dull light was much less threatening in that respect. 

Less threatening, and less painful. It wasn't his first bout of insomnia that week. (Month, year, three- he hadn't slept well since Duscur. Not without herbs or other aid, but even then he tended to wake before he should have.) Because of it, his head pounded. Each time his candle had flickered, the temple on that side pounded. Each cough of the librarian who was less and less subtly trying to suggest Dimitri head back to his room for the night created a spark near his forehead. The librarian's hand on Dimitri's shoulder once he'd decided it was time to close up for the night, which had caused Dimitri to shoot to his feet in surprise, had brought a wave of pressure from Dimitri's neck to the top of his head creating stars that threatened to topple him over. His headache, near constant since the Tragedy and the blow to his skull, was in one of its stronger phases. It came and went, but when it was acting in full force he knew sleep wouldn't come to him until it died down. 

So, he grit his teeth and clenched his fists tight as he walked to the cathedral, hoping to rest on one of the pews to calm down and wait for the pain to subside. The cathedral had a calming air about it, and at this time of night he doubted anyone would be inside. Evening services had long since ended. The maintenance staff came and went a short time after, and wouldn't return until shortly before sunrise, which was still a few hours away. The gate to the cathedral was closed, and only those who knew how to enter through one of the smaller side entrances could get in. They were usually locked at this time of night, but occasionally one of the priests forgot to lock it. That, or they knew those who entered the church so late meant no harm - the monastery gates were closed after sunrise, and guards patrolled the grounds at all times. Any truly unsavory figures would be caught long before they set foot on the bridge to the cathedral. Though, given the ease with which Dimitri had avoided being seen, perhaps their defense mechanisms weren't as foolproof as they should have been.

Regardless, the side door would likely be open. And if it was not… Dimitri had asked Ashe to teach him to pick locks, once upon a time. Ashe had been horrified at first, thinking Dimitri meant to chastise him, but had agreed to the lessons once Dimitri said it could come in handy one day if he were ever captured and needed to break out of chains or a cell. He felt a bit guilty lying to Ashe, as from the beginning his goal was to be able to enter the cathedral. But he was being honest when he said it might be useful for such things one day. Lockpicking could be. But those things weren't what he had in mind, and every time Ashe opened a chest during one of their battles the thought pricked at Dimitri once again, until he shoved it away in favor of concentrating on the battle.

When he finally arrived at the door he meant to use, Dimitri found he had no need of the skill. The door was already unlocked.

But it wasn't simply unlocked. It was open, by a small crack just wider than a finger.

A glance inside revealed nothing spectacular. Whoever was inside was somewhere he couldn't see from the angle the opening between the door and its frame provided. Thus, when he pushed the door open with as soft a touch he could manage to avoid making any loud noises that could alert the cathedral's other resident, he did so with a hand on the sword at his waist. It was a ceremonial sword, and thus blunted, but he could use it as something akin to a staff if necessary. He'd accidentally created enough weapons due to his strength that he was fairly certain he could make the ornamental sword into a danger on purpose if he set his mind to it.

However, a few slow, creeping steps into the cathedral later, Dimitri dropped his hand.

There, hands clasped together as she knelt in front of the smoothly carved figure at the front of the cathedral, was Marianne. The building was otherwise completely silent, so when Dimitri approached the soft whispers she let out drifted toward him, quiet enough he couldn't make out the words but loud enough he could sense the desperation in her voice. Small breaks in her syllables as her pitch heightened momentarily before dropping again. Rushed words followed by a sharp breath and silence. A distinct "sorry" thrown in the middle.

Dimitri's eyebrows came together as his neutral expression dropped into a frown.

Was she praying? If so, why had she come alone so late at night, instead of coming during the regular service? He'd only spoken to her a handful of times, but from what others had said he knew she was fairly religious. He'd even returned a small prayer book to her after he'd found it on a crate by the horse she usually cared for one day. He knew she held the church close to her heart, so breaking into the highest church in Fódlan seemed out of character. 

Then again, he'd seen her at the stables several times during the students services, when he'd have assumed she'd instead be saying prayers with the rest of the monastery. The only times he'd ever seen her in the crowded dining hall were when all of the Golden Deer were gathered for a celebration. Whenever someone new approached her, she shied away and kept her distance, no matter how friendly.

Taking that all into account, it made a little more sense. She was religious, of that he had no doubt. But she had social anxiety of some sort. Claude had mentioned it to Dimitri once, when he was joking about how surprising it was that Marianne didn't go running for the hills under the weight of Dimitri's gaze when the two of them were on stable duty together. Dimitri wouldn't claim to understand it - he didn't know her well enough for that, as disappointing as it was. They cared for the horses together frequently, and he'd seen her around Garreg Mach more than a few times. They'd had a few conversations here and there, stilted little things full of awkward pauses and nervous apologies as they attempted to make friendly conversation neither person could fully manage. The professor had invited Marianne to join the Blue Lions for a few missions over the last month, and she'd come to his aid more than once during said missions. But that was as well as he knew her, which was close to not at all. Not nearly well enough to be making any true judgements or assumptions as to why Marianne might have slipped into the church after midnight to whisper prayers and apologies to the Goddess for reasons he could not begin to comprehend.

A few more steps toward Marianne and Dimitri began to put his full weight onto his feet, the armored boots making a 'clank' as they hit the floor that Dimitri hoped would alert Marianne to his presence. He wasn't sure what he should or would say to attract her attention otherwise.

And attract her attention it did, as Marianne's clasped hands were immediately ripped apart as she swung around, the faint glimmer of a spell's magic circle gracing the air by her right palm.

"I mean no harm," Dimitri rushed, throwing his hands up where Marianne could see they touched nothing but the gauntlets he always wore. "I apologize for intruding upon your space, but I've come here in the past to clear my thoughts and wasn't expecting company. Startling you wasn't my intention." He glanced over to the circle, runes only half-visible. 

Marianne's eyes were locked on Dimitri for a moment, chest heaving up and down in large breaths before she finally turned her head toward the spell she had conjured. Her eyes widened and a moment later the glimmering air returned to normal, still and dark. 

Mostly dark. Some moonlight passed through the stained glass at the front of the cathedral, painting the spot Marianne stood in with gorgeous colors. The pinks and greens and purples that fell on her dress and to the floor went wonderfully with Marianne's powder blue hair, still in the messy braid he had seen it in earlier. She had yet to change out of her uniform, which was surprising given how late it was. Then again, slinking around in pajamas didn't seem very reasonable. That, and Dimitri was still in his own uniform, so judging her for her state of dress would be hypocritical. 

Marianne, who had initially tilted her head up to identify Dimitri, let her chin drop. Bangs fell back down her face, covering her eyes as she withdrew on herself.

"Oh, um, okay then. I can leave if I'm taking up your favorite space and bothering you. I'm sorry," Marianne whispered, gaze aimed at her shoes.

"Oh no, not at all!" Dimitri exclaimed, shaking his head fervently. "That is, you're not a bother. This is...one of my favorite spaces, I suppose, but I don't mean to keep it all to myself. I come here at this time of night for the quiet. Company is no bother, so long as it isn't loud." 

Dimitri offered a small smile to Marianne. 

Her expression didn't change in response. If anything, her small frown deepened ever so slightly.

Dimitri's smile faltered. "But if you do wish to be loud, then go ahead. You arrived first, so you have the right to do in this space as you please. Especially if that is prayer. You're using the space for its intended purpose, while I simply…" he trailed off, unsure how to phrase it.

"You use it for the right thing too," Marianne responded, raising her gaze a little bit. It wasn't quite eye contact, but it was an improvement. "A church is meant to be a place of sanctuary. Coming here to get away from the noise and bustle of outside is exactly what this place is for. I can go. Even if I got here first today, you've been here before, so you have more right than me. I just wandered here because the door was unlocked when I tried it. I probably shouldn't be in here, so I'll be going."

Dimitri's eyes widened. "Ah, don't leave! I don't want to throw you out. That would be impolite of me." He paused for a moment. "And if it helps convince you, I'll let you know that I should probably not be in here either."

Marianne pursed her lips. "What do you mean? I thought you came often."

"I do, yes, but I've never been given explicit permission. As you did, I simply wander over from time to time and try the side door. Sometimes it is locked, sometimes it is not. I suppose it is possible that one of the priests or a member of the maintenance staff leaves it unlocked at the end of their shift in anticipation of my arrival. But it's just as possible one of the people tasked with locking up is forgetful when it comes to locking this particular door, or isn't as responsible as they should be. Whatever the cause, I found this place by sneaking out after curfew, as I have once again. Well, this place at this time of night. It's much different than it is during the day."

Marianne nodded. "It is. It's much more...peaceful."

Dimitri mirrored the motion. "Yes, it is."

Another minute of silence passed between the two. Dimitri was the one to break it by clearing his throat. 

"Well then, you may continue your prayers. I think I'll sit on one of the pews, if it doesn't bother you."

"That's fine. I'll just...be here."

"Of course."

And so Dimitri moved to find a seat as Marianne kneeled back onto the floor, head bowed before the statue in front of her. Whatever prayers she gave this time were silent, and Dimitri found himself slightly disappointed at the loss of her voice. But he supposed it was for the best. Prayers were an intimate thing, and listening in on someone without their permission was terribly rude. 

That didn't stop his mind from wandering back to Marianne's voice as he sat on his pew, however. What had she been saying? Why had she apologized? What could she have possibly done?

He didn't want to insert himself into her business without permission or her desire for such interference, but he was concerned for her. Isolating oneself for apologies...he knew from personal experience such things were no good. Had he stopped doing them? No, but just because he did a less-than-ideal thing didn't mean others should. His own personal faults were incurable, and he didn't wish them on others. Though he was a lost cause he was sure Marianne wasn't, and he would love to help her if he only knew what the problem was.

He didn't though. And sometime later he was jarred out of his thoughts by Marianne's voice finally painting the air, as she informed him she would be going for the night. Or morning. The sun wasn't yet visible in the sky, but it was a lighter shade than it had been when Dimitri had entered the cathedral.

Dimitri rose to his feet, following Marianne out and pushing the heavy side door shut. Had she opened it by herself? If so, he was impressed. It didn't take crest strength to move, but it certainly wasn't light. 

Before she left, Marianne bowed to Dimitri. "Thank you, Prince Dimitri. For letting me finish my prayers and stay in the cathedral, even though it was your space."

Dimitri let out a warm chuckle. "Marianne, I already told you, it is not  _ my _ space. It's a communal space that I tend to intrude upon at odd hours, that you are just as welcome to as I am. And please, raise your head. We may not be in the same house, but we are just as well classmates. There's no need to treat me with such formality."

Marianne straightened her back, but kept her chin tilted to the floor. "I don't think my adoptive father would be very happy if I went around treating the crown prince of Faerghus like a regular classmate."

"Margrave Edmund? Then I can send him a letter asking for permission for friendship, if you're so worried about it."

"No!" Marianne shouted, as loud as her constant whisper of a voice would go. For the first time that night, and possibly in all of their interactions, Marianne made eye contact with Dimitri. He could see bags under her eyes that put his own to shame, and suddenly Dimitri felt very self-conscious. Then, she seemed to shrink on herself. "That is, please don't send any letters to my adoptive father. There's no need, really."

Clearly there was a need for  _ something _ if Marianne reacted so severely to the question. But Dimitri knew he wasn't yet close enough with Marianne to allow for that kind of prodding. So he put back up a smile for his response. "Understood. I won't be sending any letters soon. But please do consider what I've said. You needn't bow every time you see me, at the very least."

"Alright," Marianne conceded.

"Alright," Dimitri repeated. He looked up to the sky. It was definitely getting lighter, even if it was still a fairly dark blue. Morning was fast approaching. "It looks like the sun will be rising soon, and that it's well past the time we should have gone to bed. My own sleep habits are no good so I can't chastise you too much without being hypocritical, but I think we could both do with going to bed before the bags under our eyes get any worse and our friends worry. That, or before we run into some of the guards as they change shifts. What do you say?"

"That sounds good," Marianne replied. "I'll see you another time, Your Highness."

"Until next time."

They parted ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This isn't the most fast-paced or exciting thing I've ever written, but I hope it was at least satisfying to read! At first I was thinking of going with a BL-recruited Marianne, but I decided it would be interesting to have her just be a GD member, so Dimitri could have those moments where he feels he wants to know her, but doesn't quite yet. Like he wants to help her, but he doesn't want to intrude upon her life or force things on her without her permission since he still feels like a stranger despite wanting to be closer. I considered having this end with Marianne transferring to the Blue Lions after this, but...that's for a sequel, if it ever comes to be. So, until next time.


End file.
